Safety First
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Kai/Jay. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] Jay really is reckless while he works to finish a current project, much like Kai is with training, but can they understand each other?


The fire ninja was nervous as he walked about the bounty floors in the kitchen. Currently Jay was going about building something out of scrap metal found at random places whenever they landed. Being so delicate, the blue-clad boy was carefully placing in wires within the contraption. It was a mystery so far, but at least the fellow ninja would even have a remote clue as to what it could be at least. Speaking of which, a half-finished remote control lay up against the nearby wall.

Eventually Kai just spoke up after being ignored, "What's up, Jay?"

Even after glancing back first, the blue ninja freaked, dropping his wrench on his project. This caused even more panic as he assessed the damage done. Just a dent, but it was enough to break the younger's originally high spirits. Giving up and turning around on his knees slightly, "Not much now..."

Feeling bad, Kai gave in and sat down besides the fellow brunet. Trying a fierce smile, "That looks cool."

"Really?" Jay practically squeaked out in joy, but then grew a bit suspicious, "You have no idea what it is, do you?"

"Not really," admitted the older, but he still tried to keep up the mood. He shot up like a rocket, grasping the other's lighter hand with his tanned one. "Come on, let's do something else."

Jay smiled and was fine with the red ninja wanting to lead the way out of the kitchen. He was getting stressed beyond belief at the moment. They walked out onto the deck and warm air eventually hit them. The Kai spun around and began doing little alternating hops slightly on his feet, "How about we spar or something? Everyone else is pretty busy, but I so want something to do."

Surprised at the request, he eventually nodded, but then frowned and gave a nervous chuckle, "Wait, don't we need gear for this?"

Kai felt a whine settling in his throat, "It takes forever to do that stuff, and besides, we're ninja! We can handle a little punch or kick here or there... Or, at least I can."

It was as if fire was challenging lightning itself, but the smirk on the older boy's face was setting him off a little moody now, "Good thing I can too, then!"

They made their way out to the middle of the deck and faced one another. The boys backed up a good enough distance. Making eye contact, Jay made sure to bow first to the other as a sign of age difference respect as the younger. It was then Kai's turn to accept the the motion with his own in return. The teens exchanged words of luck and began to become light on their feet.

It took a moment to get close enough to one another, but Kai eventually threw the first hit. Fast like his element, Jay backed up and swung a half-circle kick. The sweep nearly got the older, but it was dodged just in time. They weren't sure how this was going to work unless they actually made use of their abilities. Actually getting his friend off-guard, Jay caught hold of the shoulder and shot electric shocks through the cloth.

Jumping at the feeling that was nearly enough to make him cry out, Kai backed away. He about sent out a fire move with the same arm, but it turned out that it was starting to sting and go numb. He was guessing some nerves were hit.

Jay noticed this and stopped from sending another shock over this time. Instead, the blue adorned boy walked over with a nervous expression, "Oh no! Are you okay? I really didn't mean to-"

"I'm fine, let's just keep going," though the tone gave away that discomfort was present.

Tutting, the lightning-wielder forgot what they were doing instantly and began to lead his friend back towards where their day together began. Without thinking, he slipped an arm around the built waist to make sure Kai wasn't going to fall over from possible shocks that could be spreading. The fire ninja turned his head enough so his sudden blush wouldn't be seen on his lightly tanned skin. Once they were in the kitchen, Jay set the boy in a chair carefully. He motioned the other to stay put to let the waves work and then eventually stop.

Dropping back to the ground, the boy kept going about his electronic. In a trance, it seemed like it was forever, but in reality nearly a half-hour. They made small talk awkwardly, but enjoyed the company still. They were friends, but maybe not as close as they should be. After Nya and Jay broke up, Kai was alright with him again.

In fact, the reason that he was so against them dating was for two reasons. The first was how protective he was of Nya, and the second... was that he wanted Jay for himself. It sounded selfish, but he had been really excited about them actually becoming something. Whenever that miracle would happen, he would be more than eager.

"Kai... Kai?" It caused the teen to look up at Jay, and the blue-clad giggled slightly. The mechanic's son held out the contraption and shifted on his feet awkwardly.

Kai overlooked the item, and nearly dropped the work. It was him... but in a yellow box-like manner. The hands were crescent moon in shape and looked fairly useless. The whole figurine was cool in all. He found if he opened the chest that there were wires and such going through it.

Not sure how to take the silence, Jay cleared his throat, "I'm bad at making people, I'm sorry, but I really want to make Zane feel better about who he is..." That caused the other to bristle until, "But I wanted to give you yours first because I care what you think about the idea."

He did indeed get an answer. Kai yanked down his crush and they had their first kiss. It was a little strange because at first the opposite had no clue what was going on, but got the idea and kissed back without any regret. Soon that became more and more- They were apart after awhile due to lack of air and their eyes couldn't get any wider or more pleased at one another.

"I like it." It was clear who that was really for, though.

They may be the oddballs of the ninja, but it would be so fitting to keep each other from shenanigans right after their own stunts.


End file.
